Dime
Dime is a small silver spotted tabby tom with pale green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Dime is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as a cat outside the clans. - Chapter 3 Iceslide sneaks out of camp to see his kittypet friends, wondering how they are. He hasn't seen them in moons. When Iceslide jumps up onto a fence in twolegplace, he notes that Truffle and the other kittypets taught him how to master this skill. After Parrot surprises Iceslide, he tells him that everyone is at Juicy's house today. They go there and find Juicy, Violet, Princess, and Dime, who is near the wall of the twoleg nest, looking nervous. He is the last to greet Iceslide. Iceslide tells him that he looks well, and silently notes that Dime is not a kittypet like the others. He was a loner, cast away from his family for being the runt of his litter. He is as old as Iceslide, but only the size of an apprentice. Dime doesn't want to give up his freedom to become a kittypet, so he hunts around twolegplace. Dime thanks Iceslide and says that he looks well too. As Iceslide catches up with the others, he notes that though he shouldn't be hanging out with kittypets, he'd grown quite fond of them, and they know him better than his own clanmates. He also feels more comfortable with them. At sunset, Iceslide reluctantly leaves twolegplace. - Chapter 5 When Iceslide is forced to go on patrol, he's frustrated and thinks about how he could have spent the evening with Juicy, Parrot, Dime, Princess, and Violet. - Chapter 8 Icepaw crouches by the river, his heart aching. He notes that it's only been one day, and he already misses Violet, Juicy, Parrot, Truffle, all of them. He wonders what they're doing. - Chapter 9 When Iceslide is made a warrior again, he notes that he'd been an apprentice for just over a moon, and staying away from twolegplace had nearly driven him mad. He misses Violet and his other friends deeply. While on a hunting patrol, Iceslide considers going to twolegplace. His paws long to run there to Violet, to Juicy, and all his good friends. But he decides he can't take the risk. He looks toward twolegplace longingly, silently vowing that he'll find a way to get back to them as soon as possible. - Chapter 22 Not long after they get back to camp, Iceslide goes straight to twolegplace. He has to warn his friends about Bone Shred and his rogues. He doesn't know if any are still lingering around here, and the thought of something happening to Violet fills him with dread. Parrot stares at him numbly and says there's more, that they took Dime and Truffle as prisoners. He doesn't know why. He moans that it's a nightmare here, and things used to be so peaceful. Iceslide tells him he's so sorry and licks his head, his heart throbbing with grief and guilt. He asks about Violet, and Parrot tells him she's fine and has been wanting to see him. After saying goodbye to Parrot, Iceslide heads for Violet's nest. He can't believe what the rogues have done in twolegplace, and it's all his fault. He's anxious about Truffle and Dime and refuses to let them die too. - Chapter 23 Iceslide is trudging through the snow to Bone Shred's camp. So much has happened today. He knows it's not over yet. He needs to confront Bone Shred and get him to let Truffle and Dime go. He's dying to take a break, but can't waste any time when he doesn't know what the rogues are doing with his friends. When confronting Poisoned Sap and Shredded Ivy, Iceslide snaps that he's not playing games with them, unable to contain his frustration. He says that they have Truffle and Dime, and they're going to let them go. Poisoned Sap is amused. As they try to distract him, Iceslide feels something inside him snap as he says that he's not falling for their tricks. He pushes Shredded Ivy away from him, bristling as he says he's going to get his friends. He starts forward between them, but Poisoned Sap pushes him to the snow and says he's not going anywhere. - Chapter 24 Iceslide knows that he needs to save Truffle and Dime. He tells Blizzardfur that he needs help and explains that two of his friends are being held prisoner by Bone Shred and his rogues. He can't rescue them alone and needs the clan to help. Blizzardfur looks at him like he's mad and asks if he's insane, as he just caused the deaths of their friends and kin, and he expects them to help rescue his kittypet friends, risking more lives. Iceslide looks down, realizing how crazy he was to think they would. He rasps that he knows, but doesn't know what else to do, as he can't let them die. Blizzardfur's eyes soften, and he tells Iceslide that he's lucky Shimmerstar didn't exile him yesterday. If he were Iceslide, he'd be careful and start thinking of his clan first. Iceslide stares at him desperately, saying they're his friends and asking if Blizzardfur will help. His brother immediately says no. As he leaves, Iceslide sighs and looks down, growing anxious as he wonders what the rogues are doing to Truffle and Dime right now, and if they're still alive. Just then, Sunripple pads over and says he heard what he said and will help him. Iceslide is surprised, and asks hopefully if he will. Sunripple says of course, and since everyone is busy, they sneak out and begin heading through the snow. After Sunripple is killed, Iceslide struggles under Crimson Ice, anger pulsing through him as he tells Bone Shred that he has his friends from twolegplace, and to let them go. Bone Shred studies him and asks why he didn't just say so. He tells Iceslide to follow him. As he does, he knows that this is crazy, as Bone Shred will never let them go. He's playing at something. Crimson Ice and Poisoned Sap follow them across the clearing. Iceslide thinks that this isn't good, and something's very wrong. Bone Shred leads them to a rocky den, nodding to the guards, and they move aside. Iceslide follows Bone Shred in with Crimson Ice and Poisoned Sap following. Iceslide's heart skips a beat when he sees his friends. Dime is curled up in the corner of the den, his eyes round with fear. Iceslide realizes with a pang of sadness that he and Truffle are starving. He gasps Truffle and Dime's names. Dime's ears prick up with hope, and he begs Iceslide to help them. Iceslide starts toward them, but Bone Shred raises his tail and growls. Poisoned Sap pins Truffle, and Crimson Ice grabs Dime by his scruff and pulls him away from the corner, and he wails as he's pushed onto his stomach. Iceslide snaps and asks Bone Shred what he's doing and to let them go. Bone Shred smoothly purrs that he will, once Iceslide gives him more information about the clans. When Iceslide refuses, Bone Shred looks at Crimson Ice and nods. The rogue lunges down and sinks his teeth into Dime's neck. He cries out, and as Crimson Ice releases him, he goes still, blood pooling down his neck. Iceslide shrieks "No!" and starts toward him, but Bone Shred pushes him down. His heart throbs with grief. Crimson Ice pushes Dime's body away roughly as Truffle begs for his life. After the rogues leave, Iceslide slumps to the ground between the bodies of Truffle and Dime, sobbing and trembling as he thinks how sorry he is. He's never felt so defeated. Everything about this had failed. Sunripple, Dime, and Truffle are dead, and now Bone Shred is attacking RiverClan again, as well as a gathering. He wants to wail to the sky how sorry he is. - Chapter 25 As Iceslide lays in the stone den, he tries not to look at the bodies of Truffle and Dime that are there with him. He wants to remember them as they were when they were alive, not bloody and motionless. He silently notes that he never should have come here, as now three more cats, his friends, have died because of him. As Iceslide runs to the RiverClan camp, it's noted that he still feels numb and shaken by the deaths of Truffle, Dime, and Sunripple. - Chapter 27 When Shimmerstar mentions the gathering to Iceslide, he freezes, his blood turning to ice as he remembers what he told Bone Shred. The rogue leader had forced him to give more information in exchange for Truffle and Dime's lives, however he had them killed anyway. Quotes "Thanks. So do you." -Dime to Iceslide when he says he looks well in "Beyond the River", chapter 3 Character Development and Origins In an early description, he is described as a small pale gray tom with darker spots and copper eyes. Catlist2.JPG Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Rogues and Loners Category:Characters Category:Toms